


Opacity

by Manager_K



Series: Return of Kings [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy + Wilbur, Other, Reconciliation, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: Wilbur and Fundy have a shitty reunionOR I just really needed to write something to get rid of my writers block
Series: Return of Kings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125839
Kudos: 47





	Opacity

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not good, I’ll admit that, and I do plan to write something better eventually, so you can write this out of the whole story I have so far lol, but it was still fun to write and gave me an idea for the future

It had taken almost two summers for Wilbur to even see Fundy. Took another half a year to finally talk to him. 

He could only explain the feeling he had as heartbreak. Wilbur knew why his son refused to talk, why even though he saw Wilbur walking around only glared and sped elsewhere. 

Wilbur Soot had never been a good father, maybe once upon a time he had been, but now? He barely counted as a fucking sperm donor.

So he was surprised, when Fundy approached him first. His boy had looked, broken. Soaked from head to toe in the rain as he trotted onto the dock, ears flattened against his head in anger.

Wilbur could taste the bitterness in the air as much as he could the rain.

“Hello my little champion.”

No response, barely even a breath as he plopped down on the dock next to where Wilbur stood.

”Should I talk? Or leave?”

”No.”

Of course he had terrible conversation skills, Fundy had definitely gotten that from him. He hoped that was all that his boy had gotten from him.

Other than his little revelation Wilbur had no idea what to do, could only watch as clouds rolled to meet the sea, as the skies cried for the two of them.

If he ignored the obvious trauma he had caused his son, Wilbur could remember the good things. The way Fundy had laughed as a child, tinkling like soft wind chimes.

He could almost smell dinner and the sounds of Sally singing while she helped Fundy roll dough into biscuits.

If only Wilbur hadn’t moved after Sally left, had just stayed in place. Maybe Fundy wouldn’t be like this, wouldn’t have grown into a soldier, into the echo of Wilbur’s son.

”I’m sorry I burnt down the flag.” 

Wilbur looked down, peering at the redhead through the falling rain. That had been so long ago, why did he feel the need to apologize now?

”I don’t blame you Fundy, you did what you had to in order to survive.”

”Shut up, I’m still sorry.”

More silence between them, just barely being filled by the increasing roar of pelting rain. It feels like it’s eroding at the hole in Wilbur’s chest.

“Why did you go again? And without me?”

Shame, deep felt and burning shame was all Wilbur could feel. Why had he and Tommy gone? Why had Wilbur chosen to leave without his boy?

”I don’t know, I’m sorry I don’t know,” Wilbur shrank away at the livid gaze Fundy shot him “Would you have come with me though? If I had asked you to come?”

“Probably not.” 

As Fundy shook his head and looked away, Wilbur sat down next to him. He noticed the way the other had moved away, the way he crossed his arms angrily. The way Fundy looked to be using all of his strength to not cry and rush to Wilburs arms.

The rain even though it was still not exceptionally loud, seemed to be screaming at them. 

“The me now doesn’t blame you for anything you know, maybe that crazy psychopath before did, but I know you only ever did your best and what you thought was right.”

Fundy flicked his ear, sending more water right into Wilburs face. Wilbur didn’t mind, not bothering to wipe it away. He deserved it anyway.

“I’m tired of being angry Wilbur.”

Still not Dad, just Wilbur. He couldn't lie, it almost hurt more than getting stabbed.

”I don’t want your forgiveness if you can’t give it, but if you can’t be angry anymore you don’t have to.”

He reached out a hand to pat the top of Fundy’s head, happy to find that he didn’t shy away from affection.

“If you’d like we could leave, maybe visit home?”

Sure it was a long shot, but Fundy seemed to appreciate the gesture, his boots kicking at the water that chased his heels, and his shoulders sinking with some relief.

”No, I’m not ready for that, I don’t think I will be for a while,” Fundy shook off the hand that still rested on his head, and stood to shake what little water he could from himself, “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

He was still angry, when he disappeared down the dock. Wilbur could see the way his shoulders were tense with everything else he had left unsaid. It had Wilbur more tired than he had been in years.

He tossed himself back, head connecting to the ground with a thud that had his skull aching. If he thought hard enough the rain felt like Sally caressing his face before breakfast. The only difference was that the rain began to hurt after a while.

Then Wilbur waited, and waited and waited. He waited for almost another half a year. 

“What are you doing? You’re gonna end up growing moss if you keep going out there!” Tommy had said when Wilbur had come to see him and Tubbo sparring

Tubbo had decided to quip in as they went at it, never one to let a chance for fun to run past, “Standing like a statue right?” 

“Like you all can say anything, all you do is work everyday!” 

Tommy threw his shitty wooden sword at Wilbur as his version of some sort of joke. Wilbur only huffed and rubbed his chest where there was sure to be a bruise.

“Think I can actually see moss growing behind your ears old man-“ that nearly sends Wilbur out of his skin, turning around to his surprise and finding Fundy walking towards him

His son isn’t smiling at him, but he isn’t scowling either. Wilbur feels a little hopeful as he stands next to him.

”Hey Fundy!” Tommy screams as he and Tubbo wrestle on the ground

”Yeah, hey Fundy,” Wilbur gives the fondest look he can, reaching up to scratch behind fluffy ears, “it’s good to see you.”

Fundy doesn’t back away, but he doesn’t look like he’s planning to stay for long. 

With the background noise of excitement and fighting it’s hard to hear the fox as he presses something into Wilbur’s hand.

”I think I want to leave soon.”

Then he’s gone again, as quick as he came he’s off into the forest leaving Wilbur and the boys alone. 

Wilbur wants to cry when he looks down and into his hand, it’s one of Fundy’s collection of charms, the ones he had gotten from Sally. As he traced the edges of the small black crow Wilbur felt just the tiniest bit of hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am praying to the gods of literature to bless me with originality and plot


End file.
